Bored God of Zero
by Sakurada Kiritsugu
Summary: A millennia after his fight with Son Goku, Beerus lazes around, suffering from the agony known as boredom. Until one day, a curious little vision is imparted onto him, a dream full of wonder and delicious destruction, all revolving around a little pink haired girl.
1. Chapter 1

**_Shut up._**

 ** _I know what you're gonna say. Save it. I know I have a lot of fanfics on my plate. I know that most of them haven't been uploaded for months, maybe even more than a year or two!_**

 ** _But you must understand my mind._**

 ** _When ideas and imagination pile up in my head, I can't concentrate. I can't think, I can't focus. I need to expunge a few ideas out just to clear my head and maybe set up a foundation for a new fanfic that somebody else will take over for me. When I let them. When I ask for it._**

 ** _Now then, this little brainchild of mine has a brother, as you probably noticed. In fact, the other fic most likely has the exact same authors note at the beginning! Meaning, if you've read the AN from the other fic, feel free to skip this one, especially since here comes a rather lengthy DBZ Xenoverse rant._**

 ** _Now then, this fanfic is one of the many few crossovers between ZNT and DBZ. I have been rather addicted to playing Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse in my spare time (specifically, 8 PMish until 10 or 11 PMish on Fridays and Saturdays and ONLY on those days. I have an IRL life as well!) with my really faulty Xbox 360 (it randomly ejects the disc when you least expect it. I REALLY FUCKING HATE IT WHEN THAT HAPPENS. But, it happens much more scarcely between 8 PM and 11 PM, something to do with the voltage.) and needless to say, I love the game, as it not only lets me relive the battles of one of my childhood manga/anime, but also lets me do so using my own original character!_**

 ** _I made an Arcosian (the apparent official fanbase name for Frieza's species) and named him Sakurada. But then again, what kind of Arcosian doesn't have a punny name that relates to cold temperature?_**

 ** _Unfortunately, all the good ones were taken. So I just call him Aeez (Ice. Get it?). His current moveset is Milky Cannon (fruity name but this Ginyu technique is usefull when you're surrounded.), Death Beam (HAIL LORD FRIEZA!), Meteor Blow (Which can be spammed with the right timing to send your opponent into next week and next planet), Emperor's Sign (virtually useless but I need to "master" this technique before Frieza teaches me Supernova.), Blue Hurricane (Nuff said. Thanks Burter.) And Supernova (HAIL LORD FRIEZA!)_**

 ** _Because of Xenoverse, I have been hooked into Dragon Ball again, which made me hooked into TeamFourStar DBZ Abridged again._**

 ** _Things piled up and this fic happened._**

 ** _Now then, you all probably skipped the author's note, so I'll just let you all get to the story. Enjoy._**

 _Chapter 1: Prologue: Even Gods can die... of boredom._

"I'm bored."

Yes, these two words have been repeated, endlessly, for hundreds of years, by this particular entity.

When you are a God, your perception of time is far from the normal way most living creatures perceive it. Most would think that hundreds of years are nothing to a God.

And they would be right.

Unless the God is bored.

In which case, the God in question would end up feeling time pass at a much slower pace than if a human was bored.

Which means, what was actually a year would end up feeling like hundreds of years to said God.

So what would that make nearly a thousand years of boredom?

Purgatory. That's what it would be.

And unfortunately, the very God suffering from this torture was the very last one anybody would want to get bored.

For he was Beerus, the almighty God of Destruction of the current universe and officially the most powerful living being in all of existence (officially anyway, though in reality it was his attendant/teacher).

Beerus was a simple man/cat/thing. He enjoyed eating, sleeping and fighting, just like every other hot blooded male in the universe (or every other Saiyan).

Unfortunately, he couldn't actually fight much since he had literally NO ONE to spar with other than his attendant; Whis. However, the rather feminine Kai-looking sorcerer was pretty much a pacifist. He had nothing left to teach Beerus and he knew all of Beerus' moves like he back of his hand. So he used every excuse he could make to avoid sparring with Beerus, because the outcome was obvious.

There was nothing else alive that could challenge Beerus. Not even Son Goku could. The man was in the afterlife with his family, the best reward he could ever receive after decades of protecting the Earth, and apparently to a lesser extent, the universe from evil.

His bloodline however, along with Prince Vegeta's, continued to be passed down throughout the ages. Within a millennia, nearly every human on Earth had a smidgen of Saiyan blood in them. That smidgen was all it took for them to be much stronger than the 'average' human, a concept which became nonexistent. Earth had practically become a new and improved Planet Vegeta. However, unlike the barbaric ways of the old Saiyans from the original planet, the ones on Earth were much more modern in their way of thinking. For example, nearly every year, they would hold battle tournaments, known throughout the universe as the legendary Dai Uchuu Tenkaichi Budokai, where fighters from around the universe get to battle each other in a no-holds barred all out brawl. Many of the fights had to be done on reserved remote planets, so they could blow things up with abandon, which inadvertently made them do Beerus' job for him.

Once, one of the rewards for winning the entire thing was that the champion got to fight Beerus himself. Pity the young man who won didn't last very long against Beerus, who was only fighting at 30% of his power.

Beerus didn't like these so-called 'New Generation Saiyans'. Sure, they were better than the original ones and were much more civil (some of them anyway, though all share that same battle loving trait, even the females) but they were so damn WEAK.

The Saiyan blood had become so diluted that despite the fact that they all had Saiyan DNA and abilities, they were still not strong enough to hold a candle to the first few generations that were born from Goku's grandchildren, save that one young teenager who became the most recent champion of the Tenkaichi Budokai, crowning the young Saiyan as officially the third strongest being in the universe, the second strongest being the current guardian of Earth, a Namekian warrior who was named Nail, son of Dende.

Not only that, most of them couldn't even become Super Saiyans. In the past, the youngest child of Goku had managed to attain that form incredibly easily. It led to the belief that the more the Saiyan blood is split, the easier the transformation would be. It was actually true...

For the first five generations.

Sadly, as the years went on and centuries passed, the transformation known as the Super Saiyan became nothing more than a bedtime story and the pinnacle of a Saiyan's power. Beerus could count the amount of living Super Saiyans on Earth on one hand/paw.

It wasn't a lot.

With the universe as it is, Beerus became immensely bored. So he laid there on the grass of his colossal garden, his arms behind his head and his eyes blinking wearily. His attendant stood a few meters away, tall and calm with that ever present serene smile, his eyes half-lidded in amusement.

"Lord Beerus, I do believe that is the seven hundred trillionth, forty billionth and 9 millionth-"

"Damn it Whis, for the last time, I don't care! Reminding me of how many times I've said it isn't easing my boredom in the least." Beerus grumbled as he sat up and stretched his back and arms, yawning loudly before hunching over and licking the back of his right hand in the same manner a normal cat would. "I swear to God that if I don't find something to entertain myself with within a year, I will blow up an entire star system just to see if I can amuse myself."

"You do realize that the expression you just used is virtually pointless considering that you ARE a God?"

"Whis?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Shut up."

"Of course my lord." The tall haired (I don't know how to explain that bloody hairdo of his.) man said with a cheeky grin as the God of Destruction visibly glowered.

"May I suggest a number of things to get you at least somewhat amused?" Whis offered with an all knowing grin.

"Oh? Go ahead, let's see what you "believe" can help amuse me."

"Well for starters, have you ever thought of taking up an apprentice?"

"An apprentice?" Beerus exclaimed with surprise and trepidition. "Why would I need an apprentice?"

"Well, you could teach him to become as powerful as you, and that would give you someone to fight on a daily basis." Whis said with an elegant wave of his hand.

"Hmm, yes it would. But you're forgetting something Whis." The purple furred cat God said as he scratched his furry chin.

"Oh?"

"It's too much work and I'm lazy. Next." Beerus declared before rolling onto his side, curled up in fetal position as his tail lazily swayed.

A large anime style sweat drop fell from Whis' head before he straightened up again. "Well, option two is going into the afterlife to contact Son Goku and just ask him to fight you. Or even go into Hell and just wreak havoc in there."

"Hmmm..." Beerus hummed in thought. That idea sounded good. No doubt that the happy-go-lucky Saiyan would probably be excited to have another match against Beerus. But still, he wanted to hear the other suggestions Whis had. "What's the third option?"

"The last option I can give you is just train. Maybe even create a new technique."

"A new technique huh?" Beerus repeated curiously. He never needed that many fancy techniques. He was a God, he was so powerful that using any sort of flashy technique with its own name would just end up being extreme overkill. The flashiest he had was his Sphere of Destruction, his preferred technique when blowing up planets.

"You know what? I like the third option. I'm going to make myself a new technique. Then maybe I can go to the otherworld and try it on Son Goku." Beerus declared as he stood up and walked in a random direction, until Whis suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Ah ah ah, you forgot to say the magic words." Whis said with a cheery smile.

"Ugh... _thank you Whis._ Happy?" Beerus grounded out, receiving a chuckle and a nod before the cyan skinned sorcerer stepped aside, allowing the God of Destruction to walk past, muttering to himself. "Gods above, I didn't even NEED to walk in this particular direction..."

"Again, that expression is rather pointless considering-"

"Shut up Whis!"

#forty years later#

Beerus walked out from his bedroom with a yawn. Like every other time he wakes up, he sits at a table with a large spread of food (most of which is either a fish or at least related to fish) and proceeds to devour all of it. He then asks Whis if anything new happened recently in the universe that was worth mentioning, and as usual, Whis would reply in negative.

However, this morning was different.

"I had a strange dream Whis." Beerus said as he munched on the giant barbequed fish monster.

"Oh? Do tell." The cyan skinned attendant said as he poured a tall glass of milk.

"I dreamt of a girl."

...

An awkward silence ensued.

"...come again?"

"...that came out wrong, let me rephrase that." Beerus said after he facepalmed.

"No no, it's alright, I understand. You're getting to that age now. I should have seen this coming." Whis said with a sigh.

"Hang on, what?"

"Ah, children grow up so fast these days. First you will start looking at females differently, then you will start dreaming about them-"

"Oh no, you are NOT going where I think you're going."

"-and then you will meet a cute girl who is polite, kind, understanding and can cook and start going out with her on romantic rendezvous and eventually introduce her to me-"

"For the love of-"

"-eventually you will get married and have a child of your own and name him after the previous God of Destruction and then you will train him to inherit your title and then when the time comes, you will go hand in hand with your loved one and enter the afterlife... ahhh... how quickly children grow up these days..." Whis said wistfully with a hand placed on his cheek demurely.

Beerus stared at the whimsical sorcerer for a few moments, his eye twitching. "...Are you done?"

"Yes, I do believe I am. So, tell me about this dream concerning that girl." Whis said with an amused grin.

"Well, first of all, she had pink hair and eyes. And she was very short. Probably around twelve to thirteen years old?"

"My my lord Beerus, I didn't know you were into-"

"Finish that sentence and I will shove your ten foot magic staff twenty feet up your ass!" Beerus growled.

"What are you talking about? I was going to say I didn't know you were into short girls. I noticed that most Saiyans, or specidically Son Goku, Vegeta and their children prefer women who are short and have rather nasty tempers so I thought you were the same. Why, what did you think I was going to say?" Whis said with a smirk. Beerus' eye twitched murderously at this.

"...anyhow, I dreamt of that girl, in this giant school-looking place with many other students. They all laugh and mock her. They can use magic like yours Whis, though theirs was mostly elemental spells. But they mock the pink haired girl because she can't do a single one apparently. All her spells just explode in her face, causing a nice amount of destruction." Beerus said with a small grin. Oh how he loved explosions. The fact that the girl did such chaotic blasts accidentally on a daily basis was just amazing to him.

"How sad..." Whis frowned, pitying the poor girl, though he was intrigued about how the children there could use magic.

"Indeed. Anyway, there was this ritual they all went through and the students each summoned some kind of animal. Some summoned birds, other dogs, some summoned other completely mundane animals and others summoned magical creatures I thought went extinct on Earth millenniums ago, like Salamanders. One child even summoned what appeared to be a Dragon."

"That IS interesting." Whis exclaimed with raised eyebrows. "What a curious little ritual. It sounds like a familiar summoning ritual to me. In the old ages, mages would summon creatures as familiars, to become their partners."

Beerus raised a nonexistent brow at that explanation. "I see... that is very intriguing."

"So what else did you dream of?"

"The very last thing I saw was her at the strange summoning runes, chanting. There was an explosion and a bright flash of light from within the smoke and then I saw what she summoned."

"Which was?"

"Me."

Whis stared at his student and lord for a few seconds with a deadpan expression. "You."

"Me."

"A little girl who is probably not even in her teens managed to summon the God of Destruction."

"Apparently. You know what I think?" Beerus said, beginning to grin, revealing his sharp teeth.

"Please tell me it isn't what I think it is." The white haired attendant said with trepidation.

"I think that dream was a premonition!"

"Oh dear lord..." Whis said, massaging his own temples.

"Just like how I had that dream of myself fighting Son Goku in his Super Saiyan God form, I believe that soon, that girl will summon me!" Beerus exclaimed as he jumped up from his floating chair and stood on it, his tail swaying left and right excitedly. "This is just the thing I needed! A new adventure, one in a land that I have never seen, nor heard of, so I can see the potential this child has. To manage such a feat, she must be gifted in whatever magical arts they use there, despite her repetitive failures at casting what appeared to be simple spells!"

"You seem surprisingly excited to be the servant of a prepubescent girl." Whis deadpanned.

"Yes, I-wait, servant? You said familiars were partners!"

"Yes, but in most cases, magi treat their familiars as servants or slaves."

"...bah, I'll just... what was that phrase again? Ah, I'll blow up that planet when I get there."

"I believe the phrase was 'I'll burn that bridge when I get there'."

"Semantics." Beerus said, waving his attendant off.

"I'm rather impressed you even know what that word means."

"Shut up Whis."

#several hours later#

"Lord Beerus, what are you doing?"

"I am trying to replicate that technique Son Goku used on me. The... what was it... Bangarangeha?"

"I believe it was called the 'Kamehameha'. It literally means 'Turtle Destruction Wave' in Japanese."

"Why would he name a technique like that with the word 'turtle' in it!? The energy beam has nothing to do with the reptiles!"

"Actually, that technique was created by his old mentor, one Muten Roshi, who was the head of the 'Turtle Style Fighting School'. I believe he was the old man with sunglasses at Miss Brief's birthday party that we crashed." Whis said.

"Ah, the man with common sense."

"Common sense?"

"He blatantly stated that Son Goku was lacking in the logic department and said that fighting me was dumb. Wise man."

"He is also known as a rather infamous lecher."

"Well we can't all be perfect." Beerus said (and a certain bio-android somewhere in Hell suddenly sneezed) as he held his hands at his side, cupping a ball of yellow energy before thrusting his hands forward. The blast he released was not what he expected, as it just ended up being a random eruption of energy, not the refined beam he saw Goku shoot.

"Strange, I could have sworn that was how he did it..." Beerus muttered as he looked at his paws.

"Perhaps you need to yell out the name? I recall Son Goku yelling out the name of that attack each time he used it."

"I still don't understand why he does that. If you yell out the name of your attack, it would just give the enemy more time to adjust and evade!" Beerus grunted.

"Perhaps it boosts morale?"

"Perhaps..." Beerus muttered as he looked at the devastation he caused to the empty part of the garden. Thankfully Whis designed the place to constantly regenerate whatever damage was done to it.

Eventually.

"Hmm... might as well give it a shot." Beerus said with a sigh as he closed his eyes and cupped his hands at the side of his body again, charging up his Ki. "Ka... Me..."

Whis' eyebrows shot up as he noticed the energy gathering in Beerus' hands was getting stronger and far more refined than any of the energy attacks he's ever witnessed being released by the God.

"Ha...Me..." Beerus growled out, feeling the energy warp and churn, the yellow energy beginning to mix with his purple aura, becoming a swirling mess of yellow and purple Ki. Suddenly, Beerus snapped his eyes open and thrust his hands out, releasing the charged beam. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The resulting beam was a five thousand mile long energy beam of pure destruction that tore across the garden and shot off into space, obliterating any asteroids and small planets in the way. The beam was a swirling pillar of energy, vibrant with the colors purple and yellow.

Once the beam died out, Beerus panted a bit before standing up straight and barking out a laugh. "HA! Now THAT'S an energy beam! And I only used 50% of my power for that blast! I think I'll call it the 'Destruction God Special Move: Ultimate turtle Destruction Wave'!"

"The 'Hakai-shin hissatsu: Kyūkyoku no Kamehameha'? A rather lengthy name." Whis chuckled out.

"Whis, not every technique has to be translated by you into Japanese according to your fancy."

"But the Japanese language is so beautiful and far more refined than any other language I have ever heard in the universe! Every signature technique sounds much more awe inspiring in Japanese!"

"Even your 'Sparkle Sparkle Cannon'?" Beerus said with a fanged grin.

"Do not insult my 'KiraKira Taihou', it is just as powerful as your Sphere of Destruction and you know it." Whis said with a pout.

"Yes, but now YOU need a new technique. I'd like to see you step up to that." Beerus smirked as he gestured at general direction the beam went in.

"Hmph." Whis simply turned his head away petulantly and crossed his arms. Silently but not subtly, Beerus grinned wider and pumped his fist in the air for managing to get one over his teacher.

Beerus: 130850385038569

Whis: 130850385038890

Life is good.

#two hours later#

Whis was busy pondering on life and the meaning of it as he tossed chunks of meat into the colossal lake that served as a home to all the hundreds of monstrous fish that he uses as Beerus' food, when suddenly his senses tingled. Not in a good way.

Worried, he dumped all of the "fish food" into the water and quickly flew off to his lord, expecting something rather disastrous.

He came across an interesting sight.

"Whis, what do you suppose this is?" Beerus asked casually as he stood in front of the object of interest.

Which was a large glowing swirl of vibrant green energy, distorting the air around it.

"I believe that is a portal. Possibly an interdimensional one. I have only seen two in my entire lifetime..." Whis said, amazed. "These lead into other dimensions or even realities. For one to appear here is quite intriguing."

"Hmm, the question is, where does it lead?" Beerus said before his long ears twitched. "Hang on a moment..."

 _"Please..."_

"Did you hear that?" the purple furred God asked in shock.

"Yes my lord, I did." Whis replied with his own version of being gobsmacked.

 _"My brave and powerful familiar, somewhere out there in the universe..."_

"Familiar..? Whis, I think that THIS is the girl I dreamt of!" Beerus exclaimed.

"Impossible, a familiar summoning ritual cannot span across alternate realities!" Whis said in shock.

 _"If you can hear this plea, then I beg of you, please-"_ the voice seemed to sound desperate as the portal began to waver and flicker.

"Well Whis, my dream came true after all!" Beerus said with excitement. "Now then, if you will excuse me..."

"Don't you even dare!" Whis said as Beerus crouched.

 _"-answer this summons and come forth!"_

"I'M GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!" Beerus shouted before launching from his crouching position and into the portal. Before Whis could reach out to him or even do anything else, the portal flickered once and vanished.

Whis stood there with his hand reaching out at nothing, shock and horror written on his face before he sighed loudly and rubbed his temples.

"The Kais are going to dog me about this aren't they?"

#in another world, universe, dimension, whatever, in the land of Halkeginia#

The students all coughed as the explosion from Louise's summoning cleared. Then they immediately began to laugh like jackals.

"Louise the Zero botched it again!"

"Can't do a single spell, not even a simple one with clear intructions!"

"Go home and be a maid or something Zero, you're not needed here!"

Louise just growled as she heard all the scalding remarks as she bit her lip. This wasn't fair. Why did she have to suffer such humiliation?

"My my, such delicious destruction."

The students froze at the sudden voice. It was no ordinary voice. This one carried power. It was deep and aged, yet still with an air of authority in it.

As the smoke cleared, the students were treated to the strangest being they have ever seen.

It was a humanoid creature, with purple fur and a feline face with tall ears and it had yellow slitted eyes without a sclera. It had golden bracelets, a golden ear ring in its left ear and wore a small royal looking mantle around its neck that covered a small portion of its muscular torso. It wore long and baggy blue ballooned pants and ended above its ankles and had simple leather shoes on its feet. A long and almost rat-like tail swayed slowly from behind it.

The being was giving a toothy grin as it stood with its hand folded neatly behind its back, staring at the shocked faces of all the students and one middle aged teacher. 'I love it when I make an entrance like this.'

He then turned his attention to the shivering pink haired girl in front of him.

Good heavens, she was shorter than he remembers in his vision. She barely came up to his hip.

"Hello there young one. I have been waiting for you."

"W-waiting? For me?" the pinkette asked in shock. The other students were also stunned by this development. Not only did the failure of a mage summon some kind of talking cat-man, it was actually expecting her to summon it?

"Indeed. I have been rather informed about you. A girl who couldn't cast a single magical spell to save her life, a horrible temper, no friends, stop me if I'm wrong." It said with a smirk. Louise turned red with humiliation as the students began to snicker, until the purple being pat the pink haired girl on the head with a clawed paw-like hand. "Well enough of that. I'm here now. Against all odds, you managed to summon me. Good work. I think I will have a lot of fun here."

"W-who, no, w-what are you?" Louise asked as she stared up at the purple creature. It smiled as it stepped back and folded its hands behind its back.

"Good evening, my name is Beerus the Destroyer, almighty God of Destruction, king of explosions and wrecker of worlds. Nice to meet you." Beerus said with a smile.

Silence filled the courtyard as Louise just stared at the being in front of her in shock, as he casually licked the back of his hand in a cat-like manner.

'What the hell is going on!?'

 **I realize that there aren't that many crossovers with Beerus as the main character.**

 **Well, plus one then!**

 **Now then, this is set literally a millennium after Dragon Ball Z after the movie with Beerus (discounting GT because reasons). This is how I expect the Earth to be after the Saiyan blood has practically mixed with every human. It was bound to happen.**

 **And in case you're wondering, Nail is a direct offspring of Dende, AKA, 'Little Green', who was guardian of Earth for millions of years until he relinquished the title to his son and apprentice who he named after Elder Guru's bodyguard. In strength levels, this Nail would be at the level of Super Buu at full power.**

 **Now then, the average power level of the fighters of Earth now is roughly at Ginyu Force level. Which is pretty tough. The strongest Saiyans there are roughly at Goten and Trunks at Super Saiyan level during the Buu Saga.**

 **The current champion of the world is, or was, at Kid Buu level strong.**

 **Now, this new planet Earth does not play a major role in the story, but the champion's son may make an appearance later on.**

 **For what reason, you will all find out eventually when I feel like updating the chapter. Kind of busy though, I'm finishing up final assignments and community service to pass highschool and master is nagging me about finishing it all soon. And I'm also doing an anime opening using MikuMikuDance for the Amethyst Guild Digimon roleplaying group on deviantart. It is nearly done and is gonna be ballin'.**

 **Anyhow, catch you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello chaps, me again. Surprised that this fic has a decent amount of good reviews, especially one by a 'Super Kami Guru'. THAT guy's review is probably one of the most hilarious reviews I have ever received.**

 **Either way, here's something to distract you guys until the next chapter of Zero Perfection.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Beerus in Tristain**

* * *

 _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!?"_

Whis grimaced and removed his fingers from his ears as he replied. "I told you North Kai. Lord Beerus foolishly leaped into an inter-dimensional portal and I cannot seem to trace him."

 _"C-can't trace him!? YOU'RE THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THIS UNIVERSE AND YOU CAN'T FIND HIM!?"_ The blue skinned God replied in horror. _"W-what about the other Hakaishin, the other attendants, don't they know anything!?"_

"I told you, this portal leads to an alternate reality, not another universe or another timeline. Were he in a different universe then I would be able to reach him, but another reality, a completely separate fabric of existence with different laws and rules transcending time and space is another matter. There are literally nearly limitless amounts of alternate realities that he could be in. It would be like searching for-"

 _"A needle in a hay stack, yes yes, we've all heard that saying."_ King Kai grumbled from his end of the telepathic link. _"And you're telling me that he did it because of a stupid dream?"_

"Unfortunately." Whis groaned quietly. "To be fair, it is hardly unexpected. He has been horribly bored for the past millennia. This so called "vision" of his was a chance to experience something new and exciting. I just hope he hasn't blown up the planet by the time I find him."

 _"Why the planet specifically? I'm more worried about him obliterating the entire solar system!"_

"He said that in his dream, he saw that the children there could perform elemental magic. To know that there is an entire school, possibly even an entire planet full of people capable of using magic like that is rather intriguing. In all the planets I have seen, people either have the ability to use Ki or have extremely advanced technology that can replicate Ki and magic. But from what he described, these people are using the classic old fashioned form of magic, using wands as catalysts. The only people I know who used to do that was my old friend Merlun from planet Albon and those old wizards and witches from planet Earth."

 _"Ah, so you want to study them a bit when you actually find him?" King Kai asked._

"Possibly, and hopefully sample their cuisine, but for now, I need to concentrate on finding him." Whis sighed in reluctance.

 _"Can I ask why you told ME all this specifically?"_

"Honestly, so you can deal with telling the Supreme Kai about it." Whis said, eliciting a startled squawk from King Kai. "I won't have to deal with him nagging about the details that way."

 _"I-wha-you-"_

"Oh, and do tell Son Goku and his friends that I said hello. Oh! And tell him that Lord Beerus managed to make his own version of Kamehameha! Toodles!" Whis chirped before cutting the mental link. He then sighed as he walked towards the area where he saw the portal first appear. "It seems this may take a while... I sincerely hope Lord Beerus does not go on a rampage there..."

He paused before his shoulders slumped and he sighed yet again.

"Wishful thinking Whis, wishful thinking."

* * *

#Halkeginia#

* * *

Beerus stood in front of the crowd of students smugly as he took in their reactions.

The moment he said he was a God, many of the faces changed into disbelief, shock and even some even looked rather scandalized.

However, the most amusing reaction of all came from the little pink haired girl who barely came up to his hip in height. Her mouth was agape, her eyes bugged out and her eyebrow was twitching.

"Helloooo, anybody home?" Beerus droned as he waved a paw in front of the girl's face, snapping her out of her stupor. "Can we wrap this up, this is the first time I have been summoned as a familiar so I would like to lay some ground rules quickly."

"I-wha-rules-how-"the pink haired girl started stammering before shaking her head quickly. "What do you mean, you're a God? There is only one God!"

"Oh, on this planet sure, but I am a God from a different world." Beerus replied nonchalantly. "What's your God named?"

"B-Brimir, The Founder."

"The Founder? Let me guess, he's a sort of messiah figure to you people? Maybe he defeated some sort of enemy, taught you people a bunch of things that were seen as groundbreaking, laid the foundations of your major cities and culture, and then he died and became a Deity? Like that?"

The pink haired girl stared at him in disbelief before nodding slowly.

"Heh, not the first time I have been to a planet that has a God like that. I'm a different kind of God from him though, you don't need to pray to me or anything. Just don't anger me and I won't obliterate you. Simple right?" Beerus chuckled before turning to a bald and middle aged man. "You there, I've seen you teach these children. You are a fire mage, correct?"

The bespectacled man was shocked that the purple furred feline Deity knew that before nodding. "Y-yes. My name Jean Colbert, I am a professor here."

"Ah, a man of knowledge. And from your stance and the look in your eyes, I would say that you are or were a soldier as well, correct?"

The students stared at their teacher, who had frozen in place, his eyes wide with disbelief.

He wasn't denying it either, making the students begin to whisper to one-another.

"Well then, that means you can tell if there is a threat in front of you. So tell me..." Beerus started before taking a single step towards Colbert, his foot cracking the ground and his body beginning to let off an otherworldly glow, causing rocks and debris to begin to rattle and levitate slowly. "Do you think I am a threat?"

Colbert stood there, unmoving. In all his life, he had never felt so frail. This... thing in front of him was reading him like a book. It exposed him like all his years of burying his old name and persona were nothing. Not only that, it carried such a powerful aura. It wasn't malevolent, it wasn't evil. It was... pure, unaltered raw power. It was almost... divine.

"I... I do. I see you as a possible threat. The power coming from you is practically palpable.." Colbert slowly admitted. "But... I don't care how much of a threat you are, if you harm any of these students, I will do my best to stop you." The middle aged man said as he stepped forward, his staff beginning to glow hot and his robes started to flow and sway with heat. His normally kind and gentle expression had hardened into the warrior he was inside.

The students were in awe and shock as they saw the scene in front of them. Their boring old teacher, the one man who could actually bore students to sleep with his talks about how mundane techniques and machinery can replace the use of magic, was standing up to this strange being claiming to be a God.

And by the Founder, never have they seen their teacher look so intimidating.

A certain red haired girl in the crowd was fanning herself and blushing as she stared at the hard expression on Colbert's face.

Slowly, Beerus began to grin and he relaxed his stance, letting his aura fade as he chuckled. "I'm impressed. Good to see that there are still mortals that can stand up to a God, not out of arrogance, but out of courage and the will to protect others. There have been mortals who could surpass Gods by using their power to protect others. Maybe you will be one of them. Well, you wouldn't surpass me of course, that's impossible."

Colbert was confused now. 'What just happened?'

"It looks like you managed to gain some fans from that show of determination." Beerus said as he turned his head to the students. Colbert did as well and was surprised that many of them were staring at him in awe and admiration. This... was probably the first time anyone looked at him like that.

Though he felt very nervous the moment he saw the look in a certain tanned and busty female student's eyes.

"Now then-" Beerus started, snapping Colbert back into attention. "-how do these summons work? Is there a contract I need to fill, an oath to repeat or some kind of ritual dance? Because I can dance very well."

"N-no, all you need to do is let Miss Valliere finish the contract by chanting-"

"Perfect." Beerus said as he turned to the quivering pinkette. "Well, don't just stand there like a lemming, finish the contract."

"I-I.." she stuttered before turning to Colbert, who just gestured to her to continue.

"I-it is probably best to just finish the contract miss Valliere. I-I think this... man is the real deal."

"I... fine... ahem." She cleared her throat before lifting up her wand. "M-my name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon of the five elemental powers, bless this humble being-"

Somewhere in another reality, Whis felt the urge to burst out laughing.

"-and make him my familiar."

Louise then paused as she wondered on how to continue. If this thing really was a God, then kissing it would probably be... a bad idea. Not only that, she didn't fancy kissing something with the face of a furry feline.

She then remembered that Gods are practically royalty, so she gestured at his right hand. He raised a brow in confusion before complying and placing his paw in hers. It completely dwarfed her hand in size and the fur felt very smooth. She then tapped the back of his hand with her wand a couple of times before placing a kiss on his knuckles. She blushed in embarrassment as he stared at her with a confused expression before he shrugged.

"Well then, I guess that's tha-what the-"Beerus cut himself off when he felt a slight searing pain coming from his paw. He looked at it and saw that glowing runes were being carved into his skin, rather painfully too as they hissed in heat. He also felt something probing at his mind but with a quick thought he crushed whatever that was. The runes sparked and sizzled until they were complete, leaving a large network of symbols all over his right arm and ended at his shoulder and his knuckles. Slowly they stopped glowing and just turned black.

"Well..." he started as he stared at his runes. "You could have warned me THAT was going to happen." He said and gave a small glare to Colbert.

"A-apologies, you interrupted me before I could continue explaining. And I thought that since you are a God, you wouldn't get any runes."

"...oh well, I've always wanted a tattoo. Normal ink wouldn't stay on me due to my aura and makes my fur itchy anyway." The feline deity shrugged before turning to his new "Master". "Now then, where can we sit and talk in private?"

"M-my bedroom?" Louise replied nervously.

"Alright, lead the way."

Louise began to walk back to the school, Beerus following behind her as the students began to immediately flock to Colbert and start to praise him for his courage.

"That was amazing, you stood up to that guy professor!"

"You were a soldier? Why don't you teach us cool spells then?"

"He's not really a God right? If he is then that means you just stood up to a freaking God!"

"If he's a God then why didn't the Church ever tell us of him?"

"I could feel the intense passion coming from you... like a volcanic explosion, you have the passionate spirit of an intense ardent flame!"

Three guesses who said the last comment.

#Louise's bedroom#

The pink haired teenager was having an inner turmoil. She was sitting on her bed, staring at the self-proclaimed God of Destruction who was busy looking around her room in curiosity.

She felt so many mixed emotions. On one hand, she wanted to yell at this being in anger. How dare he call himself a God when there is only one? Of course, his explanation made some sense, but still, she had a lot of doubts. He could've been a demon for all she knew, and that would explain his bestial appearance.

One the other hand though... that... aura he displayed was nothing like she had ever seen. Not only that, it felt like there was more to it. Like... he wasn't showing ALL of i.

And he knew about her being a Zero as well and from the looks of it, he knows secrets about Professor Colbert too. Who knew the kind man was once a soldier?

Not only that, she knew if she started getting mad at this Beerus then he would probably kill her. His very presence instilled a sense of primal fear, like she was a mouse in the face of a very big cat.

However she also felt rather... awed. He was undeniably strong. And if he was a God then that means no other familiar could possibly even hope to contend with him.

And she summoned him.

She, the Zero, summoned a God.

If that didn't give her an intense feeling of pride then she didn't know what would.

She knew why she was in her room with him though. He said something about ground rules. Probably saying what she couldn't and could make him do as her familiar.

Speaking of whom...

"Y-you said you wanted to speak... my lord?" Louise added the last part, trying to sound respectful.

"Oh please, don't start with the 'my lord' stuff. You managed summoned me so you deserve to at least call me by my name." Beerus said as he rolled his eyes before straightening up and staring at her, his yellow eyes boring deep into her magenta ones. "Now then, I'll be frank, you just saved my life."

"P-pardon?" Louise stuttered in shock. "I-I saved YOUR life?"

"Yes, although not exactly in a literal sense. You see, as a God, I feel time pass differently. How many hours do you need to sleep for a good night's rest?"

"T-twelve hours or so? Maybe eight?"

"Yes, but as a God, I require MUCH more sleep. A good night's rest to me is... oh let me see... forty years?"

Louise gaped in shock. He could sleep for four decades!?

"Give or take a few dozen decades anyway if I have things to do. Not only that, I can stay awake for years on end without needing to rest. And as a God, I am ageless so I can live indefinitely and have all the time in the world. So tell me, does that sound fun?"

Louise thought about that question a bit before answering hesitantly. "N-not really?"

"Exactly. Now, you know how time feels like it passes much slower when you're bored? Imagine how it feels for someone like me." Beerus said with a groan before lifting his hands up and clenching his fists near his face. "HELL! That's what it is! The feeling of intense boredom with nothing to do is just a living nightmare! Couple that with the fact that I am naturally a lazy person at heart and I'm stuck in a personal purgatory where I want to do something fun but I don't know what and I couldn't be bothered to work up the energy to do anything else!"

Louise began to feel a bit more at ease. This man... cat... thing... was more human than she thought. She actually felt like laughing a bit seeing such a powerful being get all agonized about boredom of all things.

"So when I had a vision that a girl from a different dimension was going to summon me? That was a ticket to escape boredom! These familiar contract things, how long do they last anyway?"

"U-until one of us dies."

"PERFECT! That's probably at least four decades, maybe five, of doing something new, something different! And not only that, I can't be reached by that nagging Whis! This is truly salvation for me!" Beerus exclaimed. Louise was bewildered that this person considered boredom THAT big of a nightmare. She didn't know who this Whis was but he or she must have been a partner of advisor of some sort.

"Which is why I want to thank you. You have given me a peculiar opportunity. Now then, what should I do for you...?" Beerus asked as he lowered himself to eye level with Louise.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, you saved me from boredom and you managed to summon me. That deserves a reward of some sort at least." The purple furred cat man said, tapping his chin with his finger. "Hmm... tell you what, ask me to do something for you and I'll do it." Beerus declared as he stood up. 'Heh, I feel like that Dragon those earthlings used to grant them wishes.'

"W-what? A-anything?" Louise asked in surprise. A GOD was saying that she could ask him to do something for her?

"Sure, do you want to go somewhere or do you want me to blow up a planet or something, that kind of thing."

"YOU CAN BLOW UP PLANETS!?" Louise exclaimed in shock.

"Obviously, I'm a God of Destruction. It's practically my calling card. I make planets, and sometimes people, explode." Beerus deadpanned.

'Why do I feel irony? My spells cause nothing but destruction and explosions and the one spell I got right, I ended up summoning a being that causes destruction and explosions on a far more massive scale..." Louise thought before straightening up. "I-I don't know, I-I need to think about that."

"Take your time, I've got plenty." Beerus said before slowly reclining in midair and crossing his leg over the other as he floated there.

Louise stared at him in shock before remembering that he is a God so obviously he can levitate.

But the thing is, she didn't feel any magic. There was no slight draft or breeze under him. This wasn't wind magic, he was just floating.

"What are you staring at? First time seeing a man take a nap in midair?" Beerus asked with a quirked brow.

"N-no, it's just, you're not using wind magic to float so I felt surprised." Louise admitted.

"Heh, it's just floating. Anybody with Ki can do it with enough training."

"Ki?" Louise asked, tilting her head in confusion. "What's Ki? Is it a God word for magic?"

"What? No, Ki, it's the energy of life inside your body. It's different from magic. Ki comes from your body and mind, magic comes from your soul. I use Ki, not magic. Unlike magic, Ki actually has science behind it as well. In fact, I don't even know if I can use magic at all." Beerus shrugged.

"Y-you don't use magic? So you use this Ki to blow up planets?"

"Yes, some people with enough Ki and cause massive amounts of destruction. It takes a lot of training though. With Ki manipulation, you can fly as well." Beerus said, making Louise feel curious.

"...can you... teach me how to use Ki?"

Beerus widened his eyes a bit before smirking and changing his position so he was sitting cross legged in mid-air. "Oh? So your wish is for me to train you?"

Louise was silent until she gulped and gave him a nervous look. "Well... you know I can't use magic at all. I always end up screwing up the spell and making an explosion. I always felt that I was doing something wrong or that maybe I'm just not meant to use magic. Maybe... maybe I summoned you for a reason. Maybe I'm meant to learn from you."

Beerus pondered on this. 'Whis did say I could take up a student. And she causes explosions from what seems to be simple spells... maybe... just maybe...'

"...show me."

"Pardon?"

Beerus stared at her with an unreadable expression. "Show me how you cast your spells."

* * *

#several minutes later, forest#

* * *

Beerus had flown Louise, something which scared the hell out of her from how fast he was going, to a small clearing in the nearby forest. The sun was beginning to set as he stood a few meters from her in the clearing. She was facing a tree and had her wand out.

"Go on, cast a spell and I will try and see what you're doing wrong." Beerus said calmly. Louise visibly flinched at the last part. She can't even count how many times a teacher has said that, only to decide that she was a waste of time.

Well, other than Professor Colbert. He never lost hope in the idea that Louise would someday be able to use magic.

She took a deep breath and exhaled before lifting her wand and aiming it at the tree. She concentrated her willpower into her wand and then she shouted out the name of the spell. "Fireball!"

Instead of a ball of fire, a completely flameless explosion erupted from the tree, as if it burst open from the inside, completely eradicating a good meter's worth of bark before the entire thing fell down.

Louise sighed. "See? I keep screwing up. That was one of the simplest spells a student could learn an-"

"Again!"

"What?" she said as she turned to look at her familiar, who had a look of interest on his face.

"Cast the spell again!" he urged.

Louise stared at him in confusion before she turned to the remains of the tree and shouted again. "Fireball!"

Same reaction, another flameless explosion.

"Again!"

She frowned before casting it again.

Another explosion.

"Again!"

Another explosion.

"Again, but a different spell!"

She tried to cast a wind spell and the same thing happened, an explosion.

Beerus continued to order her to cast multiple spells, a strange look on his face until she finally stopped and began to pant, her willpower reaching low levels.

"W-why are you making me do this?" she asked as she turned to look at him. She was confused at his expression, his eyes wide and his face bearing a look of... excitement? Surprise?

Slowly, he closed his eyes and exhaled in the same manner she did before his face grew a calm expression. Suddenly he snapped his left arm out to the side, his fingers splayed wide. "HAAA!"

With that war cry, the tree he aimed at exploded into pieces.

A flameless explosion. Just like hers, only much larger.

She stared at him in shock and realization as she began to feel something well up in her chest.

"Y-you mean..."

"Yes, you weren't using magic. That was Ki. Pure Ki. Not only that, it is much more Ki than a normal human without any training should have." Beerus said as he lowered his arm. "All this time, your body has been trying to do spells but instead it just made a Kiai, a technique where you push raw Ki out of your body and use it to cause a shockwave. Your wand probably focused the Kiai into whatever you aimed at so it made it explode from the inside. A Kiai is the most basic form of a Ki attack, but is useful in so many ways. With enough practice and more Ki, you can do a Kiai that can blast apart half the entire school. In fact, I have enough power to do a Kiai that can level most of the landscape here in one go."

"I-I've been using Ki..?" Louise stared at him as she slowly approached him. "S-so you can teach me? You can teach me to use Ki?"

Beerus was silent for a moment before nodding. "Sure, it would be a good way to pass time. As of this moment, consider yourself my disciple-ugh!" he was cut off when she barreled into him with a hug.

He looked at her in confusion as she just cried and said 'thank you' over and over again. He then remembered that she couldn't do a single spell right, probably since the very beginning, meaning that has been a lifetime of failing to use magic for her.

And he remembered what the other students called her. A Zero.

He grinned at that thought. Whereas they called her a Zero because she meant nothing, he believed that she could become much more. A Zero because she had limitless potential.

He pondered more about this situation as he patted her back as she cried with joy. He wasn't just pondering because she seemed to be able to use Ki.

But because the Ki he felt was divine Ki like his.

* * *

#several hours later#

* * *

As Louise slept in her bed, a small smile on her face as she dreamt of doing incredible things with Ki, Beerus sat on the roof of the school, staring at the two moons in the sky.

Starting tomorrow, he was going to train Louise how to use Ki properly. And since she had divine Ki...

Perhaps... she could become more than just a disciple.

Perhaps... an heir? Or even a rival?

Who knows? He has decade's worth of time to train her. And if his predictions were right then she was going to be very powerful by the time he's done with her.

However, he wondered how she has that kind of Ki. Was she descended from a God of some sort? But that meant that she was descended from this Brimir person, as he was supposedly the only God in this land named Halkeginia.

And if he was a God, where was he?

Beerus did his best to expand his senses but he couldn't find this Brimir. Either Brimir was very good at hiding his Ki...

Or he simply wasn't actually a God.

He let his senses go out to the galaxie and he was surprised by something.

There was no life.

This planet was the only one that had life in this far side of the galaxy. Granted, Earth was the same way, but unlike Earth, this galaxy seemed wider, and emptier. Were there even any other planets aside from this one around here?

He found this very strange. He would have let his senses out further but he wasn't as good at sensing life as Whis. Whis could sense life from hundreds of different galaxies at once if he tried. Of course, Beerus COULD also just quickly fly up past the atmosphere, but he's been sitting there for the past hour and he was comfy.

Beerus let his senses recede from searching. If he couldn't sense him then maybe Brimir wasn't...

...wait...

Beerus frowned as he felt something. Something deep below. He had been trying to find this Brimir by sensing for life around and outside the planet.

He had not been looking for life INSIDE the planet.

He focused more. Yes, there was something there. In the very core of the planet. Something very powerful. It wasn't just a single signal, it was multiple, hundreds of Ki signatures flowing under the planet's mantle, all coming from one spot. The core.

Beerus opened his eyes. This day has been full of surprises. First he gets summoned by a teenage girl from an alternate reality. Then he discovers she has traces of divine Ki in her.

And now, he discovers that the Ki signature he got from the planet's core was also divine, feeding its energy into the planet.

"So this Brimir didn't just ascend to Godhood... he seems to have fused his soul with the planet's... this planet is alive..." Beerus muttered in contemplation as he leaned back and laid down on the roof, his arms folded behind his head. "This place is full of interesting things. Pity though, I would have liked to have a conversation with this planet's God. Oh well."

#the next morning#

Louise yawned as she got up from her slumber. She blinked her eyes blearily until she decided to get out of bed and wash up. Once she was done washing her face, taking a bath and then getting into her uniform, she blinked in surprise as she realized that somebody was missing.

"B-Beerus?" she called out, worried that yesterday was nothing more than a dream.

"Whuh, what, where!?"

She jumped when she heard his voice shout out from outside. She made her way to the window and opened it and looked up to see him leaning over the edge of the roof, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Ugh, is it morning already? That wasn't even long enough to be considered a nap. Might as well have stayed up all night..." he groaned before yawning and stretching his arms, leaning forward...

And then tumbling off the roof and smashing down face first into the dirt below.

"BEERUS!" Louise exclaimed in shock, her face pale in horror, until she heard him yawn again and saw him get up slowly, shaking his head. She then sighed in relief before remembering that he's a God so he's not going to get hurt from something like a fall from the roof of a castle-like school.

Beerus turned to look at Louise before he slowly began to float up towards her, until he was right outside her window. "Well come on, let's get some breakfast. Which way is the cafeteria?"

"T-that way." Louise said as she pointed to her right. "It's in the large hall with the huge doors."

"Right, hop on." The God of Destruction said, holding out his arms for her.

"Y-you want to fly me there? W-what if people see?"

"Who cares, you're going to be training under the God of Destruction, you don't need to care about what other people think. Besides, this is the last time I'm going to let you hitch a ride with me until you learn to fly on your own. You might as well enjoy it." Beerus said with a raised brow. Slowly, Louise nodded before climbing into his arms so he could hold her bridal style and then he proceeded to fly towards the cafeteria (at a pace that wasn't too fast, much to the pinkette's relief).

Several students and maids saw them and gaped in shock as they passed over until finally he landed near the corridor that led into the main hall.

The main hall was full of students eating breakfast, all of them chattering about and gossiping to one another. One topic in particular was about Louise the Zero's familiar, a purple cat man that claimed to be a God.

Speaking of whom, a lot of the chatter died down as Louise and Beerus entered the hall. Louise's eyes were darting around the room nervously as she saw that nearly everyone was looking at her and her familiar, whereas Beerus simply looked around taking in the architecture. Eventually, they seated themselves at the end of one of the huge tables, a spot that had practically no other students. This has been her seat for years, sitting in on the edge of the giant table while everyone else sat anywhere but there.

Louise sighed as she sat down before muttering a quick prayer before she dug into the food. Beerus was helping himself as well, though he was mostly targeting all the foods that had meat in them while Louise just went for the bread and jam.

"Hmm, I like this room. Very roomy, reminds me of my bedroom back in my home." Beerus commented as he took a bite out of a large roast chicken leg.

"Your bedroom is this big?" Louise asked in surprise.

"Well, maybe a bit bigger. Say, what are those statues supposed to be?" he said as he pointed at the statues lining the wall.

"Those are the Alviss, magical statues that come to life every night. The headmaster put them there and enchanted them so that each night, they would dance around and play in this hall. At first he did it to scare the students who were up past their bedtime and decided to go exploring, but eventually the novelty wore off."

"Headmaster huh? What's he like? Is he wise and old?"

"I... guess he is, but he is also a lecher. Always using his familiar to peek up girls' skirts." Louise said, shaking her head.

"Heh, reminds me of someone I've heard of." Beerus said, remembering how Whis described Muten Roshi. "How powerful is he?"

"I'm... not sure... he's really old so it's hard to tell. I heard he used to be really strong when he was in his prime. I don't know how strong he is now... then again I didn't think Professor Colbert was once a soldier so who knows?" Louise said, shrugging. "Speaking of which, how did you know about Professor Colbert being a soldier?"

"I could tell from the way he carried himself, the glint he had in his eyes and from his aura. He seemed like he was quite the fighter. Stronger than most humans I can sense around here... however..." he trailed off as he turned his head to look at a particular table. "I can sense someone whose power dwarfs his. It's still nothing compared to me but for normal humans, this person I sense isn't a joke. How interesting."

Louise's eyes widened in surprise. There was somebody powerful enough in their school to catch Beerus' interest? "W-who is it?"

"That man over there. The one with the long beard."

'You're kidding me...' Louise thought as she followed where he was pointing.

He wasn't kidding.

Right there, one one end of the teacher's table, was Old Osmond, the headmaster of the school and he was cradling his nose after it was smacked by a book held by his secretary who just hit him for trying to have his mouse familiar look up her dress.

"That's... our headmaster. Old Osmond."

"'Old' Osmond? People actually get away with calling him that?" Beerus asked in amusement.

"Yes, even the other teachers call him that." Louise said, a small grin on her face before it faded. "He's... really as strong as you say?"

"Indeed. He's doing a good job of suppressing his power level but I can feel it. His aura is... smooth but rough at the same time. It feels like sand." The anthromorphic deity said, scratching his chin.

Louise didn't comment on that, instead deciding to finish her toast before classes began.

* * *

#classroom#

* * *

Beerus stood behind Louise as she sat at her desk in the classroom. She had her head down a bit as students glanced at her and threw whispers around.

Beerus caught several of these whispers with his sharp ears but ignored them. Who cares what they think? He was more interested in looking at the other familiars.

Several of them were mundane animals like dogs and cats, the latter of which continuously rubbed against his legs, meowing to get his attention, while others were strange beings such as large snakes, some kind of tentacle covered creature, and of course, a strange creature that resembled nothing but a floating eyeball.

"What's this thing called?"

"A Bugbear."

"...why?" he asked with a raised brow.

"I don't know. It just is." Louise replied.

Beerus shook his head before turning to find that the Bugbear had hovered right up to his face.

He stood there staring at it for several minutes, unblinking.

Slowly, the Bugbear blinked before shuddering and floating off.

"I just won a staring contest with a creature that is literally a floating eyeball. That's one thing off the bucket list." The God said with a smirk.

"Bucket list?" the pinkette in her seat asked in confusion.

"It's basically-"

Suddenly the door opened and a rather plump but attractive woman came in, a bit out of breath. "Sorry I'm late, I lost track of the time."

She then went to take her place at the main table in the very front of the classroom. She took a calming breath before smiling at the class. "Good morning everyone, my name is Miss Chevreuse. I will be your teacher for today's class in Earth magic. Is everybody present?"

She heard exclamations of confirmation and saw nods from the students, until she spotted a certain pinkette and her... humanoid familiar.

"O-oh my. Who might you be sir..." the teacher trailed off as she stared at Beerus.

"Beerus the Destroyer. I'm this girl's familiar. Nice to meet you." The purple furred cat man said with nod.

"O-oh my... nice to meet you as well." Miss Chevreuse said before smiling. "I... I'm sorry but what kind of cat are you?"

"I beg your pardon?" Beerus said with raised brows.

"O-oh sorry, it's just... I really like cats and I have never seen one like yourself. You look a bit like the furless cats from R'ub Al Kali, or the jackal cats of the high mountains, only you seem to have fur and it's purple." She said with curiosity in her eyes. "You are a very beautiful cat."

"I-I see. I'm not exactly sure how to respond to that. I'm not even sure if my kind has a name. But thank you for the compliment, you are quite an attractive human yourself I suppose.." Beerus says, a bit perplexed. It's the first time anybody has ever called him beautiful of all things. Certainly, there were times when he visited planets that tried to butter him up so he wouldn't destroy them, and they would shower him with false compliments and the like, but this is the first time anybody just straightforwardly complimented on his appearance.

And he wasn't beautiful damn it, he was intimidating.

Miss Chevreuse blushed a bit before clearing her throat. "A-alright then class. Who can tell me what the strongest element of magic is?"

The red headed haughty girl known as Kirche Von Zerbst raised her hand confidently before declaring. "It's fire!"

Another student, a blonde one with a frilly collar raised his own hand. "It's earth!"

Several students raised their hands and answered with different elements, until Louise raised her own, making most of the other students stare at her.

"T-they are all equal?"

Miss Chevreuse smiled and Beerus nodded sagely.

"Correct Miss Valliere. All the elements are equal." The plump teacher stated as she swept her gaze over the students. "The strongest flame can overpower wind, scorch rock and evaporate water. But the strongest wind can blow away fire, shred rock and blast away water. The strongest water can douse flames, become wilder thanks to the wind and tear away earth. And the strongest earth can stand strong and snuff out fire, wind and water. All the elements are powerful in the hands of those capable of controlling them. It does not matter which element, what matters is who is using it."

Beerus nodded approvingly at Miss Chevreuse's lecture, something her eyes caught, making her smile a bit wider.

"Now then, since this is the class for Earth magic, let us start with something practical." The soft voiced teacher said as she placed something on the table. Something shiny and bright yellow.

"Is that gold?" Kirche asked in awe.

"No, this is just brass. Creating Gold is something only a square class mage can do and I'm only a triangle class." She said before muttering an incantation and then waving her wand at the metal, turning it into clay. "Now then, I would like a volunteer to step forward and transmute this into a mineral of their choice."

She panned her eyes across the room before settling on Louise. "Miss Valliere, since you managed to answer that question before correctly, would you do the honors?"

Louise gulped and Beerus twitched, realizing that this was not going to end well.

"Wait, don't let her do it!" Kirche exclaimed in panic, similar expressions being mimicked by her classmates.

"And why not?" Miss Chevreuse asked in confusion.

"Have you ever taught Valliere before?"

"No, but I hear that she is a hard worker. Now then, come up Miss Valliere. Don't worry, this spell is easy." The plump teacher said with a kind smile.

Louise sweated as she stood up and slowly walked up the the table.

 _"Don't panic."_

She jolted a bit in surprise before continuing to walk. 'B-Beerus!? How are you-'

 _"I'm a God, telepathy is child's play. You'll be able to do this too with enough training. Now, whatever you do, don't panic. Just act like you're going to do the spell but DON'T use your Ki. Trust me. I'll handle this."_ His voice replied. Louise would have nodded but that would seem strange for her to nod for no reason.

She stood in front of the table and stared at the clay. Miss Chevreuse gave her a kind smile before gesturing to continue. Louise sighed and took out her wand before aiming it at the clay and muttering the incantation.

"Oh Founder, hit the deck!" Kirche exclaimed as she and the other students hid under their desks.

Beerus stared at the clay and subtly flared a small, barely noticeable amount of his power through his eyes.

Once Louise completed her incantation, she waved her wand at the clay, without using her Willpower.

And then, to the surprise of all but Miss Chevreuse and Beerus, the clay shuddered and glowed purple very briefly before turning into dull grey sand.

"Well done Miss Valliere!" Miss Chevreuse exclaimed happily. "See, that wasn't so hard."

"Y-yes, you're right. T-thank you." Louise stuttered before walking back to her seat, ignoring, and enjoying, the baffled looks of the other students. She saw that Beerus had a subtle smirk on his face as she sat down.

'Beerus?'

 _"Your welcome."_

'What was that?'

 _"Just a little skill I have. I can reduce things into sand by simply sending a small flare of my power into it, obliterating and altering its structure on an atomic level."_

'W-will I be able to do that as well?'

 _"Sure, it's actually going to be one of the first things I'll teach you. It's actually pretty easy once you get the idea on how it works. Not completely practical in combat against stronger foes, unless you're me of course."_

Class went on like normal.

* * *

#an hour or so later#

* * *

Class ended and the students prepared to file out, until the door opened, revealing Professor Colbert.

"Terribly sorry, but is-ah! There you are." The bald teacher exclaimed before walking up to Beerus. "Sorry to bother you but the Headmaster would like to speak to you. I-if you don't mind."

"Course not. I was expecting him to want to meet me eventually." Beerus shrugged. Colbert nodded before turning to Miss Chevreuse and the students.

"The Headmaster wants all of the teachers in his office as well, so classes are cancelled until further notice." The middle aged teacher said, holding in a sigh as the students began to cheer.

"A-am I supposed to be there as well?" Louise asked with a nervous tone.

"Actually no, Headmaster Osmond said you don't need to be there yet. If we need your input though, I'll come and find you." Colbert said with a comforting tone, easing Louise's worries a bit.

"Well then, let's meet this 'Old Osmond', shall we?" Beerus stated with a small grin as he walked out, following Colbert and being followed by Miss Chevreuse.

Louise watched them go before sighing and packing up her notes, until Kirche and her silent friend Tabitha came up to her table.

"So Zero, how in Brimir's name did you do that?" the busty Germanian girl asked with a curious tone, her bluenette friend nodding in curiosity.

"Hmph, as if I'd tell you of all people." Louise harrumphed and turned her head away before walking out of the room.

"What about her?" Kirche asked, pointing at Tabitha who had a hopeful look on her face.

"Maybe!" Louise exclaimed as she walked off.

Kirche fist pumped silently before turning to her short friend. "Well, your curiosity might be sated. Are you sure that wasn't magic though?"

"Positive. Purple glow. Strange. Probably familiar's doing." Tabitha stated in her usual monotone voice.

#Headmaster's office#

A lesser man would be intimidated, being surrounded by so many teachers who know their magic well (most of them), standing in front of an old man who's own battle prowess outmatches them all.

Beerus however just felt amusement. He could sense that a few of them were nervous, some were confused and a few seemed quite annoyed or angered. Probably because he said he was a God.

"Now then..." Old Osmond started, making Beerus turn his eyes to the bearded scholar. "First off, I would like to introduce myself to you. My name is Old Osmond, I am the headmaster of this academy."

"Wait... your actual name is really Old Osmond?" Beerus asked in surprise.

"Well no, but nobody has called me by my real name for decades so I decided to just go with the flow and call myself by the nickname everybody knows and loves." Osmond said with a chuckle. "Now then... this may seem a bit forward but I heard from Colbert that you call yourself a God of Destruction?"

"Yes, that's true. I could back up that claim if that's what this is all about." Beerus said with a grin, making Colbert immediately go pale.

The teachers all looked rather alarmed. They weren't expecting this being to actually offer to back up his claim of Godhood. Miss Chevreuse looked surprised that Beerus wasn't just a humanoid feline but was also a God.

Dear lord, she complimented a God. And then said God called her attractive. Cue swelling ego.

"As interesting as that would seem, I would prefer if you didn't yet." Osmond said. "I actually wanted to call you here to know more about you and where you came from."

"I see... well, where do I start?" Beerus asked.

"Well for starters, you said you didn't come from this world. Could you elaborate on that?"

The deity nodded before beginning to tell of the universe he's from, how he destroyed planets to keep the balance and basically everything relevant he knew about his world. The teachers' faces morphed into surprise and awe at his explanation, particularly about how magic was rare in that universe and how science and martial arts was the dominant factor that helped humanity evolve.

Colbert and Osmond's eyes twinkled with curiosity when Beerus explained that he and many other beings in that universe used Ki instead of magic.

Once Beerus finished explaining how he had a vision of being summoned by Louise and then how he had been looking forward to it, Osmond let out a weary sigh.

"That is... quite a tale. Nothing like this has happened before in Halkeginia as far as I am concerned..." the scholar with the foot and a half long beard said before looking at Beerus dead in the eyes. "You said you could back up this claim. How do you propose to do that?"

Colbert felt a very bad feeling when he saw Beerus grin toothily.

"Why, by having a little spar with you of course."

The teachers stared at Beerus and then at Osmond in confusion. Old Osmond on the other hand had frozen. "Me?"

"Yes, you. I can tell that you are VERY strong compared to all the other teachers here." Beerus said with an excited tone. "And it has been a long time since I've had a fight. I'm curious to see how your kind fights on this planet."

"Oh Founder..." Osmond said before rubbing his temples. "I wasn't expecting to be asked to fight of all things. Are you sure you can't ask Colbert instead? He's younger, full of spirit and vigor."

"True, but you have more experience. Besides, I don't think he's too keen on fighting me." Beerus said, looking at Colbert, who was a bit pale.

"Headmaster, what is he saying? You can't fight, you're too old!" one of the teachers said, a few other nodding with him. "You are too frail for this kind of activity!"

Osmond sat silently, a slight twitch of annoyance in his right eye at that comment before lighting his pipe and taking a puff from it. He then looked Beerus in the eye. "...fine, but I decide where we fight."

#main hall#

"Did you hear? Old Osmond is gonna fight Valliere's familiar!"

"What? He's too old isn't he? Why is he fighting that... thing!?"

"Maybe he's like Professor Colbert?"

"What if the Zero's familiar is the real deal?"

"He can't be, there's only one God!"

Louise heard various whispers as she walked out of the main hall and into the corridor, heading straight for the entrance to the academy. Somehow, the whispers and rumors had spread quickly from one of the more gossipy teachers to the students.

She could hardly believe that Beerus was going to fight. Considering his title, a battle with him would not end well. Even if the headmaster was as powerful as Beerus said, the old codger wouldn't stand a snowball's chance in hell against Beerus.

"Ah, there you are Louise."

Said Pinkette blinked in surprise when she saw Beerus standing in front of her. The whispers and mutterings of the students in the hallway died down a tiny bit.

"Beerus? Is it true?"

"What, that I'm going to have a little spar with the headmaster? Yes it is and I can't wait!" the purple furred feline said with an excited grin. "It's been so long since I last fought something! More than forty years in fact!"

"P-please try not to hurt him too bad!" Louise exclaimed.

"Of course not, if I do hurt him too badly then I wouldn't be able to fight him again. Now come along, the spar is going to start in a few minutes and you're getting front row seats along with the other teachers." Beerus said, picking up Louise by the back of her collar like an older cat picking up its kittens (though in this case Beerus picked her up with his hand instead of mouth) and walked off, ignoring Louise's embarrassed blush as she hung limply.

* * *

#one of the academy's towers#

* * *

The teachers were all gathered inside the tallest tower of the academy, allowing them to see the landscape stretch out for miles. Old Osmond sat there, lightly tapping his staff as he waited for Beerus' arrival. The teachers were all chatting and talking to each other, wondering what to expect from this fight. Miss Chevreuse expressed concern for both Old Osmond AND Beerus, not wanting the kind (albeit perverted) old man or the tall and strangely attractive feline to get hurt.

The talking died down as Beerus entered the room, holding Louise by her collar. As he entered, he gently set her down before turning towards Osmond. "Ready for the greatest battle you will ever have in your life?"

Osmond sighed before nodding. "I suppose I am. Let us take this battle to the empty fields over there. It's nearly a mile away so we will not hurt anyone as we fight."

"Sounds good. Louise, make sure you watch carefully. I'm going to show you what exactly you will be able to do with our training."

Osmond raised an eyebrow at the mention of training. 'He's decided to make Valliere his apprentice? How curious.'

Without saying another word, Osmond walked over to the edge of the tower's veranda before stepping off and using wind magic to levitate towards the field. Beerus was about to step off as well before Miss Chevreuse stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Please be careful. I do not know if you really are a God or not but Professor Colbert told me that the headmaster is far stronger than a regular square class mage, even if he is very old. Please try not to get hurt too badly."

Beerus raised a brow at her concern. "I will be just fine, there isn't any need to worry about anything."

The plump teacher nodded before stepping back as Beerus stepped over the edge and flew off to follow Osmond, shocking the teachers that he wasn't using magic, just as he had claimed.

"This won't end well will it..?" Louise muttered to herself as she stared at the plains in which the two combatants have landed.

* * *

#empty plains#

* * *

Grass, some trees and more grass. That was all that the field had for miles.

A perfect spot for a battle.

Old Osmond sighed as he resigned himself to his fate. It seemed that he would have to fight again, after so many years. Even if it was just a sparring match.

He raised an eyebrow as he heard Beerus muttering to himself. 'Is he chanting a spell?' He strained his hearing using wind magic to check what the feline was muttering.

"-orty percent? No that's a bit too much. I could destroy him if I used that much. Maybe ten percent? No that's too little. Twenty? Yes, twenty should be fine." Beerus finished muttering before standing up straighter, not even taking a stance. "Prepare yourself Old Osmond, I will come at you with twenty percent power. That's more than what normal humans could handle but I think you could handle that much just fine."

'Twenty? Is he underestimating me?' Osmond muttered mentally before straightening up...

...and tossing his staff to the side.

"...wait, don't you need that?" Beerus asked with a confused expression.

"Indeed, most mages do need staffs and wands to cast their magic. However, many decades ago, when I was but a young man, I discovered an alternative to using those mediums." Osmond said as he shrugged off the top part of his heavy robes...

...revealing a surprisingly muscular and perfectly toned torso. A series of dark and metallic looking archaic tattoos were embedded in his skin, lining across his forearms to his wrists and from his chest to down under his lower robes.

"These symbols were carved into my skin with a ceremonial Elven dagger, infused with magic. The symbols were then covered with a liquefied enchanted metal known as mythril, an elastic yet nigh unbreakable metal that Elves use in their clothes that can channel magical power. You see the round and circular symbols? In the center of those were holes that were punched into my skin and into my bones, so that the magical liquid metal could fuse with my bones as well. These tattoos go all over my arms and legs, allowing me to cast spells without a catalyst." Old Osmond explained with a serious expression as he slowly took a fighting stance.

Beerus grinned toothily. "Impressive. How on earth did you come across such a method of obtaining power?"

"That, my friend, is a story for another time." Osmond said with a small grin of his own. "I think you will find that I am worth more than twenty percent of your power."

"Well we won't know until we fight now will we?" Beerus' grin grew wider as his body began to grow a glowing purple outline. Osmond grinned wider as well before his face turned serious and his body stiffened slightly, his tattoos lighting up with a hum. The metallic color began to glow bright yellow, like the sun as the air around him changed. The earth under him rumbled slightly as pieces of dirt and rock began to float up into the air.

"It is only polite if I introduce my runic name before we fight. You call yourself Beerus the Destroyer. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Archimedes Gilbert Osmond. My runic name is Osmond the Cataclysm. And in a few seconds, you are about to find out why." Osmond said as he drew his left fist back as magic began to flow into his fist, glowing brightly around his wrist before his thrusted it downwards, punching the ground. "CATACLYSM STRIKE!"

Beerus' eyes widened as he leapt into the sky, just in time as the moment Osmond's fist hit the ground, colossal stalagmites burst from the earth, surrounding the old man as they continued to grow out of the ground with a rapid pace, each one stretching higher and higher and going well above fifty feet tall. Beerus had to dodge as they grew from the ground and they were all curving to hit him as they grew before they stopped. Beerus was roughly eighty feet in the air when he stopped, the seventy five pillars of stone no longer growing. The feline God tapped one of the pillars curiously. "Impressive indeed. These would have left more than a bruise if they hit me at my current level of power."

"There is more where that came from!"

Beerus turned to where the voice came from, finding the shirtless old man standing atop one of the tallest of the pillars, which was roughly ninety seven feet in height. The man was crossing his arms over each other, his feet spread apart before he shifted his right foot back, his left forward and he uncrossed his arms, his fingers now splayed wide as he lifted his hands into the air.

Beerus' eyes widened as all the pillars with the exception of the one Osmond stood on started to rip themselves from the ground and began floating into the air, circling around Osmond before rotating horizontally by 90 degrees, the sharp points aiming right at Beerus.

"Okay, now THAT is impressive." Beerus said as he raised his fists.

"Happy to hear that. CATACLYSM SPEARS!" Osmond roared as he thrusted his arms forward, the seventy four pillars of stone rocketing towards the God.

Beerus grunted a bit as he began deflecting and destroying them. Each pillar shattered as he punched and kicked them, but they were all coming at once, so even as he retaliated as quickly as he could, one or two of the pillars snuck under his guard as they smashed into his body, throwing him off balance enough to let the others smash into him as well, knocking him down to the ground below, burying him under rubble.

Osmond sighed before clenching his fists. It wasn't over, not by a long shot.

His thoughts were proven correct as the pile of rubble shuddered before exploding outwards in a massive Kiai, blasting away the stone and ripping the ground apart, creating a fifty foot crater. Beerus' fur was ruffled and he looked a bit battered but his mouth was in a very wide grin.

"My turn."

The sight of a bright yellow sphere lighting up on Beerus' index fingers was the only warning Osmond got before he leapt to the side, narrowly dodging a pair of yellow energy beams, one of which sailed through where he once stood, the other piercing the pillar he was on, burning a hole into it before the pillar shattered.

Osmond slapped his palms together in midair before thrusting them to his right side, another pillar of earth bursting from the ground as it snaked through the air and ended under him, like a colossal stone serpent as it continued to grow and move about, carrying Osmond atop its head.

Beerus continued firing off small Ki blasts and Ki beams at Osmond, who was now riding atop the stone snake, the old man's long white beard fluttering and swaying in the wind as he did so.. He missed a lot, the only shots that found purchase were the ones that managed to hit the snake, and even then the stone construct didn't shatter, it simply regrew whatever damage was done to it.

The stone serpent had grown incredibly long as it circled through the air, its body creating a makeshift cage of stone around Beerus. The purple furred deity only realized that he was in the center of a trap when Osmond leapt off the snake and slammed his palms together before crossing his arms.

"CATACLYSM CAGE!"

From the body of the stone snake, hundreds of stalagmites and stalactites grew and shot right at the God of Destruction, surrounding him from all over.

Beerus' eyes glowed as he splayed his arms wide and roared, a rapid volley of purple Ki spheres shooting out from his body. The rapid blasts blew apart the spikes of stone but they just kept growing and growing, regenerating the damage done to them until they broke through Beerus' guard and impacted with his body, creating a blast of stone and dust, covering the inside of the stone cage.

Osmond was standing on the grass below now, panting a bit. 'That technique can kill Elder Fire Dragons... one of my favorite techniques. It shouldn't have taken that much effort to use it though. I need to exercise mor-'

"Thirty percent."

With a colossal Kiai, the stone prison was blasted apart, the shockwave tearing up the ground and knocking Old Osmond back, making him tumble along the ground until he flipped and landed on his feet, recovering from the huge shockwave.

The Kiai had created a fifty foot crater in the ground, and floating above it was Beerus, his body not even bleeding but still looked a bit battered. His pants were ripped a bit and his ears looked tattered. But that grin was still present on his face. "That's how much power you made me use to protect myself against that. I'm very impressed, this is quite fun. Now then... what say we ramp this up a bit?"

"I couldn't agree more." Osmond said as he shifted his stance before stomping his foot into the ground, making it rumble before a massive stone plateau grew from the ground. As it grew taller and taller, Beerus' brow began to rise a bit as well. What was Osmond doing, making a mountain?

The plateau was now roughly two hundred and fifty feet tall now. Osmond crossed his arms over each other before lifting his right foot, the tattoos glowing brighter before he stomped the plateau. "Cataclysm Behemoth."

The plateau cracked before it shattered, revealing something magnificent inside it.

A colossal stone giant, with the head of a dragon, the torso of an ape, and the lower body of a bear. It had a pair of horns jutting out from its head like a bull, glowing yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and a number of large spikes growing from its shoulders, spine, elbows, knuckles and knees. A network of symbols, similar to Osmond's tattoo, covered its body, the symbols glowing bright yellow.

The colossal construct roared, strange considering it has no vocal chords, before rushing at Beerus with surprising speed for something so large.

The God of Destruction's grin could not grow any wider, so he settled for widening his eyes in an almost insane fashion before he settled into a fighting stance. "Thirty five percent it is then."

* * *

 **You have no idea how hard it is to write a fight scene with Beerus where he doesn't just obliterate his oponnent.**

 **So yeah, we don't get the classic Familiar vs Guiche fight scene. Ohoho no, we're ramping that up a notch. We get Familiar vs Osmond.**

 **Now, some of you might complain about how Beerus is acting, like he's OOC. Which he probably is, but bear with me. Just remember, he's very bored, and has high hopes for this world, so he's willing to be a bit more patient to deal with some things. If any of you wanna call BS or stuff like that, sure, that's fine, express your opinion in a calm and collected matter worthy of being a review instead of flaming. If you wanna flame, well, you see that big X on the top right of your screen? That's the exit button. Click it, and go do something else with your time.**

 **And yes, I think I may have just made miss Chevreuse a furry. Whoops.**

 **I won't be pairing her with Beerus though, no worries. Maybe. Most likely.**

 **And if anyone is going to ask about anything related to DBZ Super, I haven't really watched it much. Aside from some things in the Zamasu arc. I freaking love Trunks with the blue hair though. He looks great.**

 **Welp, see you guys next time.**


End file.
